After the Party
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Mattie wakes up, wondering what exactly has he forgotten... one-shot, slash implied, Matt x Gil/Canada x Prussia, human names used. T for mild language.


Mattie woke up feeling the strange sensation that he had completely missed something. Something... important? Something... something...

Something like the albino clinging to his waist.

Yeah. That "something" was probably it.

Mattie blinked slowly, reading (clumsily) for the rectangular frames that were his glasses. He heard the telltale sounds of said pair of glasses falling from their shelf perch and down to the ground. In lieu of using the glasses to confirm what he saw, Mattie poked Gil a few times. Said albino was solid, which meant he was really there.

Mattie groaned, laying back on his pillow. Who in their right mind would crawl onto someone's top bunk and fall asleep on that bunk's owner? _Gilbert of course, _Mattie reminded himself. He was half tempted to call for Alfred, but shook the thought away. Alfred was über protective of Matthew- being the elder of the twins and all- and would, thus, be liable to attempt murder.

A live albino was a lot better than a dead albino, Mattie was sure.

Gilbert stirred and tightened his arms around Mattie's waist, nuzzling the Canadian blonde's stomach while remaining stubbornly asleep, even after all the jabbing and poking Mattie had directed at him. A series of soft snores met Mattie's ears. He grinned slightly. _Gilbert's adorable like this. Wait. What? No! Bad, Mattie! Bad! Gilbert is not 'cute' in any way. Cute? Maple! I'm headed to hellin a handbasket._

_...I wonder what that means. Note to self: look up the phrase "hell in a handbasket" after the present problem is solved._

It was just Mattie's luck that Alfred- who usually awoke at the crack of noon- began to stir. A wide yawn was heard from the lower bunk. "That was a hell of a party," mumbled the American cheerily, if a bit sleepily. "Mattie-boy, I got Artie drunk, and..." he yawned again, "...he kissed me!"

"...W-wonderful, Al," Mattie said quietly, watching Gilbert's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"You'll pro'ly have to make breakfast for... like... ten," Alfred continued, almost as if Mattie hadn't spoken at all. "Because I don' think ever'one went home." Al's sentances were still being puntuated by yawns. Then again, Alfred had probably been up until three, and it was only around seven or eight right now (Mattie had gone to bed around midnight, like the responsible youth he was). "Oh, hey, Matt?"

"Mm?" Mattie returned noncommittally.

"That Beilschmidt boy was checking you out," Alfred said, sounding none to happy about that, "The short one with the white hair?"

"Silver," Mattie corrected, glancing down at said hair curiously, "No... more like... very pale gold or-or something... silver with pale streaks of gold."

"Okay... the albino," Alfred continued. He was probably giving the support beams of the top bunk a look meant for Mattie. "He was totally checking you out. And getting drunk. And being really loud. Stay away from him, kay?"

"U-um..."

"That's not an awesome thing to say at all," Gilbert groused tiredly. _Wait... WAIT... he's not asleep? _"Can't Birdie decide who he wants to be around?"

"Well, yeah. But... hey, wait. Mattie... who the hell do you have up there with you?"

"Maple!" Mattie covered his face and groaned loudly- well- not "loudly"... he gave a groan at the usual, normal volume. This, here, was what he wanted to avoid. Confrontation.

Too late for that, it seemed.

Gilbert cuddled Mattie contentedly while Alfred hopped out of bed and climbed the bunkbed, looking over the side. His annoyed expression became narrower and narrower with irritation directed at a certain albino. He opened his mouth and-

"Alright! Breakfast for ten!" Mattie said quickly. He wriggled out of Gilbert's arms and shoved Alfred off the side of the bunk, "Coming right up," he murmured, sliding to the floor and slipping out of the room. Gilbert sat up and watched the blond Canadian leave.

Alfred growled at the German boy, then turned on his heel and followed Mattie.

The rest of the morning was awkward, to say the least. There was a lot of glaring, dancing around subjects, avoiding eye contact, making jokes, and awkward conversations. The morning ended with Gilbert hijacking Mattie's phone- into which Gil programmed his number and a Rammstein ringtone- and then asking said blond out on a date. Alfred was very vocal in his opposition (like the good big brother he was), but Mattie agreed to the date shyly.

Mattie had, after all, had a crush on the albino for awhile now (Gilbert had been awesomely oblivious to this, he just thought Mattie was cute and that, after Elizaveta, he should give girls a rest).


End file.
